But that's impossible!
by irequirewholockatonce
Summary: When a mysterious blue box appears in Camden Lock and then mysteriously vanishes, Sherlock and Watson enlist the help of 2 teenage girls to find the Doctor. Rated T for some strong language. This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's not very good... also there might be a few grammar errors .
1. Chapter 1

But that's impossible!

A Wholock fanfiction by Becky.

*BANG!*

"Bored!"

Sherlock was shooting the wall again. It was an average Monday. He hadn't had a decent case for 2 weeks, and it was getting to him. He refused to change out of his bed sheets and hadn't washed for a week. His curly locks were scraggly. "What about the one about the cursed diamond?" John was finding cases on the internet. So far, Sherlock had solved them all. "Insurance fraud. The wife killed 5 family members, covered her tracks and said the diamond had cursed the family. She then took the life insurance money. BORING!" This is impossible, thought John. He solves them all! This is why we can't get a case. He's too clever! Maybe Anderson should come over, lower his IQ.

*BANG!*

"SHERLOCK! STOP SHOOTING THE WALL! You don't pay for this! We're both meant to be paying but only I do!"

"Well make me less bored then!"  
"I'm bloody trying! You solve them all!"

"Find me one more, and then I'll go to bed."

"God, you're like a difficult 6 year old sometimes…" John muttered as he searched 'Unsolved mysteries' on Google. "Here, how about this one…A blue police box was seen in Camden lock. People approached, and without warning it vanished into thin air. Hmm…nah, that's probably a hoa-"

"NOW THAT IS INTERESTING! John, shove over. Camden lock? Not too far! Follow me!"

"Sherlock, it is ten thirty!"

"And?"

"Well at least put some clothes on!"

"Ehh…no."

John sighed. It was going to be a long night.

They reached Camden in 15 minutes, and saw nothing suspicious. Suddenly, they overheard 2 teenage girls talking about the box. One was 1.42m and the other was almost as tall as Sherlock. The shorter one had long, brown hair and freckles. She was on the shoulders of the taller girl. Her glasses were too big for her face; they were round, black and taped together. She was incredibly skinny too. Wearing a grey cardigan, white t-shirt, black trousers, stripy tie and humming Moonlight Sonata, anyone could spot a nerd like her. The bullies at school clearly could too; injuries to the leg explained the shoulder ride, and a well hidden bruise to the arm was why she wore a cardigan in summer. Her hair was greasy, and was back in a ponytail. It looked a bit like Molly's hair, except greasier. She had money; Converse shoes, Lowepro Vertex 200 AW Rucksack, Sony earbuds and an iPhone 5s. Her best friend was the tall girl. They had split heart necklaces and they never took them off. On that note, the tall girl was 1.74m and skinny. Long, wavy, ginger hair loose on her shoulders and small glasses. She was a geek, not a nerd. She had many friends but she was loyal to them all. She had a t-shirt with a cat on and a ¾ sleeve jacket. A purse bag with her phone in; An Alcatel. There was a purse too. She was clearly a popular Instagram user. More money than the first girl, but she saved it up. Sherlock walked over and asked about the box. The first girl spoke up.

"You're the hat detective aren't you? Well, I guess you're investigating the box. It looked like the TARDIS; that's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, piloted by the Doctor, and they made a TV show of it. Dr Who, have you seen it?" Sherlock shook his head. "Well you should watch it. It'll help. Anyway, my friend here thinks that it's all bullshit and it's just a show, but I know it's not. He's real! Oh, sorry. I'm Becky, and this is Megan. Excuse the leg, being a nerd has its downsides. American transfer jocks kicked a 'football' into it. It's a bloody bowling ball disguised as a rugby ball! Unusable for 6 fucking months!" He was right. "I can show you the Doctor if you like! AND give you more info on him. Follow us! Megan, forwards!"

"Becky, you really don't have to say that." Megan piped up for the first time.

"Yes I bloody do! Now RIDE!"

Sherlock and John followed the pair through the streets of London for 4 and a half hours until they reached a small flat in Croydon. Once they got in, Megan sat Becky on a rolling spinney chair and she propelled herself into the bedroom with her good leg. Megan gave John and Sherlock some tea and explained a bit of backstory.

"Becky is my sister by law, not blood. We're the only kids who know in our school. They all think we're just friends, not sisters. She ran away from Cambridge when she was 4 after the murder of her parents. Oh, she forgot to _fucking say thank you for solving that one._" She shouted the last bit into the next room. "Our parents are out for the week on a business trip, so we're home alone. Becky's like a 6 year old most of the time, so I'm the leader when our parents are out."

"You'll get along well then…" John muttered to Sherlock. Sherlock was still in his bed sheets! At least he'd put underwear on before leaving the house.

"FOUND IT!" Becky cried from the next room. Megan jumped up excitedly.

"Found what?!" She said.

"My old Star Wars t-shirt!"

Megan sighed and sat back down.

"She'll be ages. She's going through her cupboard and finding old shit I 'lost' for a reason. Make yourselves at home."

2 hours later, Becky emerged on the swivel chair wearing a Star Wars t-shirt (it had a picture of 2 stormtroopers by a water cooler, and one of them said 'Huh, maybe those WERE the droids we were looking for!'), a neon green hat and blue jeans. She was pulling a huge box of Dr Who stuff; posters, VHS tapes(!), DVDs, books and memorabilia. "Help yourself!" She said to Sherlock. John had fallen asleep; It was 4:55 in the morning by now. Sherlock examined the various Doctors, read about his friends and his enemies, and watched a few episodes. That woke John up. "Uhh, uh, agh…wha..? Where am I? Oh, right. Have you 3 slept at all?" The trio shook their heads. They were finishing up an episode when they heard a noise outside.

*Vweeop, Vweeop, Vweeop,*

Becky fell off the chair and hoisted herself onto Megan's back.

"*GASP* OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE NOISE OF…OF…"

They all looked at each other.

"THE TARDIS!" They collectively shouted. Running outside, sure enough, was the blue box. Megan walked towards it and knocked. The door swung open. The 4 faces were greeted with a massive interior and one man standing in the middle. 2 heartbeats. Brown hair. Brown coat. Blue suit.

"The…the…doc…" Becky stammered.

"That's me! The Doctor!"

~End of part one~


	2. Chapter 2

But that's impossible!

A Wholock fanfiction by Becky

BTW there's a reference to the original books here, stay reading mah book homies ;)

"The…the…Doctor…here…" Becky was stammering. "You're real! HAH! I fucking KNEW IT!"

"Of course I'm real! Who do you think saved earth from that meteor that was on a crash collision course for Earth? Oh, by the way, that was aliens." The Doctor walked around the centre of the TARDIS. "You lot can come in you know, don't stand around in the heat! The TARDIS is fully air conditioned!" Sherlock had been staring in, wondering how he created the illusion that it was bigger on the inside. It has to be the same size as the outside, he thought. He stepped inside, and almost fainted.

"But…but…that's impossible!" he stammered. "How? I saw the show and it was bigger but I thought that was all made up!" He was running around the outside of the TARDIS now, looking for a back. Suddenly, the engines started. "SHERLOCK!" John shouted. "Get in!" Sherlock jumped in and slammed the door.

"So why did you let yourself be seen?" Becky was interrogating the Doctor about everything she had questions about from the show, still on Megan's back. "Well, I need help," Becky's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "but I needed someone worthy. Someone who, at first glance, would recognise a blue box as the ship of a Time Lord. I had to find you."

"When will you get down?" Megan whined at Becky. Her shoulders were aching and she was tired. She was annoyed that she'd left her phone at home. No Instagram! Nooooo… she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was looking around, disposing of unneeded information from his 'Mind Palace attic' to let this new alien information in. "Fascinating! The console panels glow with a green light…" Sherlock blathered on whilst John looked for a bed. There didn't seem to be one. "God, where do you sleep?" He shouted across the room.

"I don't!" was the simple reply. "Time Lords don't need sleep, sleep is for tortoises."

"Hey, you said that as your fourth incarnation in 'The Talons of Weng-Chiang'!" Becky remarked without missing a beat. "Also, I think you'll have to go without sleep for a while. I do it! Is that normal? Anyway, I think we're arriving at our destination!" She was right. The TARDIS was slowing. The Doctor jumped up and began prodding buttons and pulling levers. He wandered over to the door.

"Ready?" He pushed open the door, not even waiting for an answer. They were in a building with a ceiling at least 50 metres high. There was intricate decoration everywhere, with glowing crystals set into corners, incredibly high pillars and water on the walls. "He's in here somewhere. We'll have to look for him."

"Who?" Becky asked, mesmerised by the wall waterfalls. Maybe I can make wallterfalls a word! She mused.

"He didn't say his name, he asked only for a girl genius. I set out on the search for a girl who knew about me, that I wasn't just a character in a TV show, because anyone who knew that must be a genius." Becky puffed out her chest with pride. The Doctor thinks I'm a genius! I'm humbled. First, I'd like to thank the Flying Spaghetti Monster... She continued to imagine her acceptance speech whilst they entered a tunnel in the side of the room. It was dark and dirty, with no water, white and dark green tiled walls and a plastic lino floor coated in hard resin. Just like the tube tunnels. Thought Megan, her mind wandering back to home. She sighed. Would they ever get home? They came out onto a platform. It was dirty and ignored; abandoned long ago. "It's a tube station!" Megan cried, her voice echoing round the desolate tunnel. "An alien tube station!" The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and examined the tracks.

"Safe. They're not live, but be careful." They walked along the tracks for an hour before they came to a station. The entourage of 5 wandered around a maze of tunnels spawning from the station for hours until they collapsed from exhaustion. Well, Becky and the Doctor didn't, mainly because Becky was on Megan's back but she still wasn't tired. "We need to rest!" Sherlock panted. He'd been pretty silent for the most part, taking in all the new information around him. "We can lie down here and sleep, you two," pointing at Becky and the Doctor, "Can keep watch." Megan put Becky down on the floor. She was almost dead from thirst. "Need…water…" she croaked.

"Here, have some of mine." John handed her a flask of water. She gulped it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks man, you're the best." She muttered and fell asleep, as did John and Sherlock. An automated robot voice came over the speaker. "This station is now closed. Please exit through the front doors. You have 10 minutes before the doors lock. Failure to exit will result in being locked inside this station. Have a good night."

"I guess they never turned off the automated robot." Becky mumbled. 10 minutes later, they were plunged into darkness. The Doctor grabbed a torch from his trenchcoat and switched it on so there was light to see if anything was coming. The night was uneventful, with the only living thing apart from the sleeping 3 and the alert 2 was a rat. In the morning they moved along and came to another room just like the first one. There was a figure on a throne. "Ah yes, this is the room." Sherlock stood open mouthed at the figure on the throne. John almost fainted.

"Hello, Sherlock! Thought I was dead?"


	3. Chapter 3

But that's impossible!

Chapter 3

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hello! I would like to point out that this is **_very very very_**_** very** _alternate universe. I am saying this because I mess with canon at the end. It is _**NOT**_ the regular Dr. Who universe. Thank you.

Please don't hate me.

* * *

"But…that's impossible! You shot yourself in front of my own eyes!" Sherlock was stammering.

"Yes, I did!" Moriarty jumped up. He was wearing the crown jewels and was now ballet dancing around the exquisitely decorated room. "But I'm not TELLING you how I survived, because that would be cheating!"

"Not to be intruding, but who is that?" The Doctor was feeling a little left out.

"That, is Jim Moriarty. A criminal who steals the crown jewels and then commits suicide, only to turn up 2 years later _**in an alien train station!**_" John Watson was incredibly confused. Alien train stations? Returning from being shot in the mouth? All too much. Becky was looking at Moriarty with extreme interest. "He stole the crown jewels?" she said.

"It was all over the papers. How did you miss my little trick?" Moriarty cried, prancing over.

"Oh, I don't watch the news. I'm too busy with other stuff." She was staring him down. He was unfazed.

"Well, anyway. Down to business! I called for a girl genius! Have you brought her?" The doctor nodded towards Becky. "Excellent! I got bored of Sherlock; the game will be more interesting with a girl! Tell me why you won't tell them."  
"E-excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about!" All eyes were on Becky. (Well, not Megan's because Becky was on her shoulders, but you get the idea.)

"Oh, I think you do. Deep down, you know there's something different about you." Her heart seemed to be going double time.

"Let's get out of here Doctor…"

"Aww, but the game hasn't started yet!" Moriarty cackled. The gang began to walk away. "Or do I need to activate the Daleks?" The Doctor flinched, however they continued walking. Becky was silent all the way back to the TARDIS. When they reached the TARDIS' parking spot, it was gone. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor repeatedly said, running around looking for the blue box. "Someone must have taken it!"  
"You're a clever one!"  
"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Becky screamed at a smirking Moriarty.

"The secret tunnels are my friends, my dear, and so are your worst enemies!" The faint cries of 'EX-TER-MI-NATE' rung through the hall. "If you don't play the game, you don't get to leave in one piece!"  
"Is he always like this?" Megan whispered to Sherlock.

"Yes." Was his short but accurate reply.

So, they all followed Moriarty down, down, down into the catacombs underneath the station. There were Cyberman heads and Ood translation spheres everywhere, and it was dark and damp. Becky and Megan were not enjoying this adventure. Neither was John; Sherlock and the Doctor were exceedingly interested in the whole thing. Moriarty was skipping ahead, and seemed to have no idea where he was going. He apparently did however, as they arrived at their destination 1 hour later. It was a door.

"That's it?" Megan cried. "A door?"

"I think you'll be surprised when I open the door!" Moriarty was smirking again. Sherlock hated it when he did that. Becky was terrified. He knew her secret; what would happen when he opened that door? Would he reveal her secret? Was he just teasing her? There was nothing different about her. She was just regular old Becky. What was behind that door? She looked at her watch and gasped; it was glowing green. It wasn't meant to do that! How was it doing that?

"I see you're slowly coming to your senses, _Rebecca Joyce Thurston_!" Moriarty shouted. Becky was terrified. "The door is opening!" Suddenly, they heard a noise.

*Vweeop, Vweeop, Vweeop*

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted. They all ran towards it, Becky's head hitting the top of the catacombs. Sherlock was trying to read Becky, but she was harder to read than Irene Adler.

"Look deep inside, Rebecca Joyce Thurston! Deeper than your mind, deeper than your soul and delve into your sea of memories!" They reached the TARDIS and jumped in. The Doctor started up the engines and set course for Earth. Moriarty was screaming at them. "You will be wrecked by your findings! YOU WILL BE WRECKED!"

In the TARDIS, Sherlock was still trying to read her. Why couldn't he read her? Was there something wrong with his ability? He read Megan. She was worried about her sort-of-sister, annoyed because her phone was at home, scared about what might happen and confused as to what has happened. He tried Becky again. Nothing! The Doctor? Nope! He couldn't read the Doctor either. Well, that was because he was alien. But Becky was human. So why couldn't he read her?! He was SO frustrated. GRR! Megan had but Becky on a seat and they were playing Rummy. Becky was concentrating hard. "Rummy." She said, cautiously.

"Yup. You win. AGAIN. How come I'M not that good? You've won 15 times in a row! I'll never be as good as you!" She lamented. "Well, better put the cards away." The cards were safely returned to her pocket.

The Doctor was sitting on the railing of the TARDIS, watching all these conversations. Thinking.

"Doctor?" He was woken from his daydream by a voice.

"Becky? What?"

"What was that secret Moriarty was on about? You looked like you knew."

He tensed. Was she old enough to know?

"Listen very closely. You can't tell anyone, and I still don't think I should be telling you this, so this is a secret bigger than any secret anyone has ever told you." Becky nodded in anticipation. "This isn't the same secret, you'll learn that when you're older."

She was about to explode. "Just tell me!"

The Doctor sighed.

"I'm not the last Time Lord."

~End of chapter 3~

* * *

Phew! See what I mean? _NOT_ _NORMAL __UNIVERSE._ I broke canon so hard. I'm sorry. But there is no canon for this universe! It's one where Sherlock _ and _Dr. Who are combined, therefore there are some fundemental diferences!


	4. Chapter 4

But that's impossible!

Chapter 4

Ok, I know this is short but it's a set up chapter. I'm going for weekly updates every friday now, so note that on your calenders kids. ;)

* * *

"What?!" Becky cried. "But that's impossible!"

"You know, that's the third time that's been said and every time it's turned out true." The Doctor jumped off the railing and began pressing buttons and pulling levers. "We're almost home!" He shouted to John and Sherlock. The TARDIS materialised in the middle of Becky and Megan's living room. Megan hoisted Becky off the chair onto her shoulders and she jumped out.

"Bye Doctor." Becky said. Megan muttered "Ditto.". Megan shuffled to their room in silence. The TARDIS made its way to 221B Baker Street. Sherlock just fell asleep on the couch and John went to the bedroom. Then he fell asleep on the bed. The Doctor went back to the TARDIS and fixed a camera onto Becky and Megan. About 2 hours later, a figure appeared. He hit Becky on the head and stared at the camera. Then the camera went black. The Doctor immediately set course for their house, but by the time he got there Becky was gone. He woke Megan with the sound of the TARDIS and they went to 221B Baker Street, dragged the very sleepy Sherlock Holmes and John Watson into the TARDIS. "I put a tracker on all of you," the Doctor told the 3 drowsy companions, "In case this happened. We have to link the tracker I put on Becky so that we can find where she is. Now this is going to take a while, so let's play cards!" He produced a pack from his coat. "Let's play!" They played snap, poker, rummy, blackjack and go fish, until an hour later, a light flashed on the screen. "Ah, here we go. She's her…" He stopped short. Megan asked:

"What Doctor, where is she?"

"But that's impossible…it's gone…it was destroyed…" The Doctor whispered. The green light indicating Becky's location was flashing in a binary star system within the constellation of Kasterborous, on a round, fiery planet. She was in the home of the Time Lords. She was on Gallifrey.


	5. Chapter 5

But that's impossible!

Hello friends! YAY! A new update! Finally! By the way, I'm not a physicist. _I just googled it._

* * *

"This is completely insane!" The Doctor was pacing around the TARDIS control panel. "She CAN'T be there! THAT," he shouted, pointing to the fiery planet on the screen, "Can't be there! I destroyed it! I saw it burn! It was horrible, but still! IT. CAN'T. EXIST." Whilst he was ranting on, Megan did the smart thing and set course for Gallifrey. The jolt of the engines knocked the Doctor out of his ranting and they all sat tight, hoping they'd get there safely. When they reached the place where it should be, John spoke up in his half asleep state. "Does anyo…*yawn* anyone feel a bit…floatingy?" They opened the door to empty space. The TARDIS said that they should be on Gallifrey, but the fact that they weren't begged to differ. "Where is she?" Megan choked out. The Doctor ran inside, checking all the possible solutions on the TARDIS data core. After a while a plausible theory came up. '_A parallel universe.' _"But how did he tap into a parallel universe?" The Doctor asked his ship. It replied, '_I don't know.' _The 3 humans and the Time Lord pondered for a while. Then, Sherlock spoke. "Quantum physics!" He cried. "In quantum physics, there are 10 dimensions and within those dimensions are realms. A study into the properties of particles in the vacuum of space complicates our view of space. According to Rutherford's experiments, we see that some particles disappear in gold leaf. However, this poses new questions. Of course, Rutherford helped discover the nucleus of an atom; however could there be other gaps in the space time curvature that could create of space as a geometric pattern that is created along a curved line. This curved line would represent space-time curvature. Now imagine repeating a pattern so that it seems 10 dimensional. Of course we cannot imagine this. Perhaps we can see gaps between the geometric lines, symbolising realms or pathways.  
This is one theory. It may be scientifically inaccurate, but it does fit in with the idea of the T.O.E, Supersymmetry and other theories. Also, it is based on observations. As particles travel into space, they seem to disappear, like a barrier of some sort that leads to a parallel universe or in other words a realm. Personally however, i think that believing an entire person could enter these realms is impossible, improbable according to our facts and observations. So far we have seen single particles can pass through realms. But can we possibly send a full piece of living matter such as a human into a realm. Even if we could, we need to send the human flying way faster than lightspeed or perhaps faster to be able to create enough energy to pass through a realm. The reason why astronauts and shuttles don't disappear is because they are not fast enough or plainly too big. Particles are not divisible to any smaller particles, before we go into sub atomic elementary particles." Everyone except the Doctor stared at him blankly. "Shall I go on?" he asked. "Of course!" The Doctor shouted. "You've jogged my memory." After 10 minutes of button pushing they were off. They felt the pull and jolt as they fell into another space-time vortex, and then dropping out to land on Gallifrey. They rushed out and saw Becky, sitting in a box, staring through a porthole in the box. She shouted out of the box and Megan ran to her but was stopped in her tracks by an invisible barrier. Moriarty slipped round from the back of the box.

"Hello, old friends! Miss me?"


	6. Chapter 6

But that's impossible!

"How the HELL did you do that without a ship?" The Doctor cried, still slightly fazed by the fact he was standing on his home planet.

"And how did you survive getting shot in the head?" Sherlock butted in.

"Ah, now I can't answer the first question but the second! Ah, yes. I had aimed it to not kill me. Just here-" He pointed to the back of his throat. "-that's where it hit."

"Clever…" Sherlock mused.

"Doctor, we have to get Becky!" Megan hissed.

"I'm sorry Megan. I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Moriarty said, imitating HAL 9000. "You see, her childish energy and knowledge is perfect for fuelling my vortex manipulating machine, so we can merge these two universes. The energy needed would be doubled, and that's where MORIARTY steps in, to save the day with his endless supply of energy to power the entirety of Earth."

"Does this mean I'll never get to season two of Supernatural?" Becky said through the porthole.

Moriarty sighed. "Yes, you can watch Supernatural in there."

"YAYYYY!"

"BECKY!" Megan screamed. Becky's head turned. "Listen to me! Do you want to spend your life in captivity? Remember when we were younger, I would take you to the zoo and you'd want to free the animals! Do you want to live like that? Please, just try! Try and escape!"

"Megan…I just…I just can't!" She shouted. "I have to." She was sobbing now. "Please, just go! I don't want you getting hurt!"  
"Becky, I…"

"Just GO! I'll only hurt you!"

The Doctor dragged a screaming Megan back to the TARDIS. As it dematerialised Becky stared at Moriarty.

"You may have caused me to drive everyone I love out of my life. But I sure as fuck won't let you further destroy the fabric of our existence."

"HAH! You don't even know how to harness your power. Only I know how!"

"You think I've just been sitting here being sorry for myself?"

She started to hover. The box smashed and so did the vortex manipulator. She flew up, eyes white and glowing.

"You won't get out. You can't get out. Goodbye Moriarty."

She started to break up, transitioning between universes.

"No! NO! NOOOO!" Moriarty screamed as Becky was sucked into the space-time vortex of her own universe.

Inside the TARDIS, Megan was sobbing. Suddenly, there was a bang on the door. John opened the door and Becky collapsed onto the floor.

"BECKY!" Megan cried, running for her. She grabbed Becky and hauled her over to the Doctor. "She's hurt! You can do something, right?!"

The Doctor slowly shook his head.

"We mustn't disturb the process. It could kill her."

"Process?" Sherlock asked.

"The regeneration process."

"What…you mean…Becky…is a…" Megan stuttered.

"A Time Lord. When we reach twelve we have our first regeneration. She'll most likely become a 16 year old; that's what most Time Lords become on their first regeneration."

"Did she know?"

"No. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. Moriarty clearly told her."

They put her in a bed and let her rest. Megan whispered in her ear.

"Please wake up Becky."


	7. Chapter 7

But that's impossible!

Megan sighed.

"Why did she not tell me?" She asked the Doctor, who was working away under the floor panels. "I mean, we shared everything…"

"Because you wouldn't have believed her." Megan spun round to see Sherlock sitting on a chair behind her.

"OH! Hello Sherlock."

"She knew she was a Time Lord. That's why she acted overly surprised when the Doctor said he wasn't the last Time Lord. It was obvious overacting. The tone of voice was too shocked. She's watched all the shows; in the few that I watched, there have been multiple appearances of the Master, who is another Time Lord."  
"Yeah, but he's dead!" The Doctor shouted from below the controls.

"Still, it shouldn't have been such a shock. She knew you didn't believe in that stuff, and would just pretend to agree. She'd never be able to convince you." Megan thought back to when they were 7 and Becky joined the Supernatural fandom, and when she bought a trenchcoat and a blue tie and pretended to be Castiel. Megan saw her in an exchange with another girl at school and overheard the following conversation.

Girl: Your outfit is STUPID!

Becky: EXUSE YOU, I AM AN ANGEL OF THE LORD!

Girl: Ugh, what-EVER! You are NOT! Angels have wings!

Becky: I do have wings! Your human eyes just can't perceive them! I bet you're a filthy DEMON! I'm calling my boyfriend Dean Winchester to banish you back to Hell!

Girl: You? A BOYFRIEND?! HAH!

Becky: That's IT! I SWEAR TO DAD I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL YOU…YOU…ASSBUTT!

Girl: HEY! You swore! I'm telling!

She went off to tell a teacher and Megan had to explain the whole thing. The teacher disapproved of Supernatural and banned Becky from wearing her trenchcoat. They went home and Becky tried to convince Megan she was an Angel of the Lord. It didn't work, and it wouldn't work if she said she was a Time Lord either. Drifting back to the TARDIS, she noticed that Becky was glowing.

"Hey! Look!"

Becky was changing. The regeneration process was almost complete. About two minutes later a beautiful 16 year old blonde was standing in front of them.

"Hi guys! Miss me? I'm back! In a NEW body!"

~End~


	8. Chapter 8

But that's impossible!

"Becky?" Megan said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you look like that?"

"I don't know, I don't choose. But I saw things…terrible things…The Master." The Doctor turned his head.

"The Master?" he said. "What about The Master?"

"He's coming." Becky's face was blank, as if she'd seen a ghost. "He's coming for us all." She shook her head and her face was happy again. "But anyway, we have to get home! Let's go!"

The TARDIS materialised outside Becky and Megan's houses. "They'll never believe us." Megan turned to her sort-of-sister.

"Just go in Megan. I'll see you inside." There was clear pain in her eyes. She looked at The Doctor.

"What do I do?" She stared into his eyes, into his soul. She was lost and she needed help.

"You need to leave." There was a single feeling of pain shared between the two of them. Last of a species.

"Can't I tell Megan?"

"She can't know. I'm sorry."

A single tear fell down Becky's cheek and splashed to the floor. The Doctor went back to the TARDIS and went to 221B, dropping Sherlock and John off. He didn't look back as he dematerialised and went off to god knows where.

Becky stared at her door. Where Megan waited. She grasped the handle. The door swung open. She went to Megan and put her hands to her head and whilst sobbing she started to remove her memories. Slowly Megan fell backwards and Becky walked out of the door. She looked back at Megan sleeping peacefully and choked back the tears as she locked the door. The last she would see of Megan. She walked the dark streets of London until she reached the banks of the Thames. She sat on the filthy sand and cried for hours. Nobody stopped. Nobody cared. She didn't care. She wanted to go. Leave in the TARDIS. She could never go back. Megan's memories were gone, and nothing could restore them. She just wished someone would pick her up and love her. She wanted someone to take her in, to hold her and say that everything would be ok. She wanted someone to lie to her and say that everything would be ok. She didn't ask for this. Her blonde hair fluttered in the cool midnight air. She looked at her reflection in the filthy water; she was filthy too. She had grown up around this river. Playing with her adopted parents. She had never known her real parents properly. Murdered. Sherlock had solved that one. She stood up. She stared at her hands. She had aged four years in ten minutes. Her life was a lie. And she was going to find out which parts were real and which parts were an elaborate dream to keep her believing the lie. Something was coming. Something big. And only she could stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

But that's impossible!

Megan woke up to see her parents standing next to her. "Hi mum. Hi dad." They glared at her.

"Where's Becky?" Her dad said sternly. Megan gave them a blank look.

"Becky? Who's Becky?"

"Don't be stupid. Your sister. You grew up together?" They received another blank look.

"I have a sister?"

That was the moment Megan was dragged to the doctor's office.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor was probing around her ear with a metal thingy. He had blonde hair and black glasses.

"She can't remember her sister, who she grew up with."

"Aah, a clear cut case of reversable amnesia! She's clearly been knocked over or something. I'll restore her memories in no time. If you could just leave the room."

Her parents obliged. Once they were gone, the doctor took off the wig. He had brown hair. It was THE Doctor! Megan's eyes turned yellow as her memories flooded before them. After five seconds her memories were all there. "But Doctor, why did Becky erase my memories?"

"I told her to. But I never expected this."

"Expected what?"

"She's run away, and her mind can't cope with the newfound burden of saving the earth. So we need to find her and help her before she ends up dead."

Megan's eyes widened. They both jumped out of the window and hit the ground running.

*side note!* sorry the update is late and short. School just started for me and I have things to do so yeah. Sorry! To make up for it, here's the reason it's so short; I got assigned math homework on the school website, which we have to login to with our personal accounts. I try and login, but I can't remember my password. It has been six weeks since I last used it. So, I try to retrieve it with my username, but it won't accept it. So, now I'm stressing about it. :( again, sorry guys.


	10. Chapter 10

But that's Impossible!

People stared as Becky ran through Trafalgar Square leaping over the lions and sliding down into the tube. She leaped on the next train not knowing where it went. Wishing the train would go faster, she stared at the floor, wishing she knew what to do. She knew this much; something bad was going to happen, and the Master would be involved. She hoped Moriarty would stay on Gallifrey, but she didn't know he would. She wished Megan was here to comfort her, to help her, to sort out her swirling thoughts and emotions. The train finally stopped and she leaped out at Piccadilly. She waded her way inconspicuously through the crowd when she saw a familiar set of hair and an iconic trenchcoat. On top was Megan, her ginger hair flowing in the wind as she scanned the crowd. She saw her point at her and shout something. Their eyes locked for a spit second before Becky ran, with her long blonde hair behind her as she navigated the crowd with a traditional London technique; shoving everyone else out of the way. She reached a train station and saw an oncoming train. She knew she could end it all now, but Earth was at risk. She leaped onto the back and saw the Doctor start to run. Megan grabbed the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the train. It grinded to a halt and Becky fell onto the tracks. She was pulled up by the Doctor and muttered something about the Master before passing out.


	11. A note!

Hi Guys! This is a notice that I am going to be taking a long time writing the final chapter. It is going to be the longest one yet and will be VERY angsty. Like, really angsty. However, the length of this chapter and the amount of homework I'm getting (groan) means it's going to take a while to update. Sorry. I am writing a Supernatural fluff fanfiction on AO3, under the dramatic name 'fallen_time_lord'. It's being updated at roughly the same rate as this one and there is no sadness, angst or smut. It's just fluff. So, if you want to then check it out! Anyway, the guidelines state 'no author notices without a chapter' so here's some backstory for Becky. ~irequirewholockatonce

* * *

Becky's ship crashed on earth with her parents after the Time War. They were killed and couldn't regenerate. Becky was found by Megan's parents who took her in. They had no knowledge of her 2 hearts as one had been hidden from scanners by her parents. In fact, she was completely masked as a human, but not like having her DNA re-written. It was just a façade. She picked up sci-fi culture and fandoms when she was 6 and became obsessed with Doctor Who and Supernatural. (Sherlock is real and not a TV show here.) She was ridiculed in school for this. She was unpopular and often hid in the toilets reading fanfiction on her phone. She is 12 at the start and 16 in the last few chapters.

* * *

There, just a little backstory. Sorry for taking ages, but it'll be worth it, promise!


End file.
